Book 3 Chapter 06. Ancient Ally
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Standstill' '' "Fenn, how about those explosive rounds you used against the slisk?" you manage to ask while dodging a gigantic hammer.'' :DODGE: 34 51 85 ?? Energy Quest Awards 231 - 429 Gold XP: 58 87 145 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian "I fear I haven't had time to construct more. The swamps don't lend themselves to much more than survival." '' :ATTACK: 34 51 85 ?? Energy Quest Awards 231 - 429 Gold XP: 58 87 145 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian ''Your blows are taking their toll on the guardians but the effort is taking its toll on you. '' :ATTACK: 34 51 85 ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 58 87 145 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian ''You can see the Crows holding their own but showing signs of fatigue as the guardians' stone strength presses them. :ATTACK: 34 51 85 ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 58 87 145 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian "Wake up, old man!" you holler as a chunk of stone flies close. His eyes start to flicker. :DODGE: 36 51 85 ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 60 90 150 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian 'The Talisman' "Rima!" calls the old man. "I sense you possess a powerful talisman as ancient as I." :ATTACK: 36 54 90 ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 60 90 150 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Elder Guardian "Mayhap I can focus my energy through it and thus destroy what are now pawns of Marras." :ATTACK: 36 54 90 ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 60 90 150 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Elder Guardian "I know of what you speak. Here! Rima dodges a massive hammer blow and raises the talisman as the old man begins to utter strange words." :DODGE: 36 54 90 ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 62 93 155 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Elder Guardian A white light pours forth from the talisman and into the eyes of the Guardians. :ATTACK: 36 54 90 ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 62 93 155 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian Your next blow blasts the guardian into a thousand stones. '' :ATTACK: 38 57 95 ?? Energy Quest Awards 273 - 507 Gold XP: 64 96 160 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shattered Guardian ''Fenn's next shot takes down another and soon stones are falling like rain as the guardians are destroyed by you and the Crows. :ATTACK: 38 57 95 ?? Energy Quest Awards 273 - 507 Gold XP: 64 96 160 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shattered Guardian 'The Keeper' '' "Once again, we owe you our thanks Rima," says Fenn brushing dust and stones from the brim of his hat.'' :TALK: 38 57 95 ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 64 96 160 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Fenn "We all owe our thanks to our wise guide. What other surprises do you have in store, old man?" :TALK: 38 57 95 ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 64 96 160 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Rima The old man nods and waves you to follow as he proceeds to the end of the tunnel. "Come." :TALK: 40 57 95 ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 66 99 165 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Caves A short distance through the tunnels brings you to a wooded glen. Another stone golem towers over you, its markings strikingly different from the others. :TRAVEL: 40 60 100 ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 66 99 165 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man "Wait here," commands the old man as he approaches the Keeper. :TALK: 40 60 100 ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 66 99 165 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man 'Ancient Ally' The old man shuffles next to the towering statue and begins to chant strange words. Soon the dim yellow lines etched into the stone of the statue begin to glow more brightly. The old man's voice grows louder then stops. As the old man turns and shuffles back to the group, his new companion follows. < Chapter 5 - Book 3 - Chapter 7 > Category:Quest Category:Book 3